nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rugrats videography
This is a list of Rugrats Videos released by Paramount Home Video (formerly from Sony). Notes on the Videos 1. "Inside-Out Boy", the video puzzle, "The Offbeats", "The Safety Queen" and "CatDog" have absolutely nothing to do with Rugrats; they were included to increase the running time on the tape, keeping in mind that each Rugrats story is 11 minutes long, without commercials. These shorts (except the video puzzle) appear occasionally between programs on Nick; "The Offbeats" also appear regularly on Kablam!. "CatDog" has their own series on Nick; their appearance on The Rugrats Movie video was to promote their 2 "CatDog" videos. 2. Sony versions have 3 episodes. 3. All videos sold in the US & Canada are NTSC color. DVDs sold in the US & Canada are Region 1. 4. Many of these videos are also available in French and Spanish; the video title in that language is given, if the video is available in that language. French videos are licensed for sale in Canada only, though they are found mainly in Quebec. Spanish videos are licenced for sale in the US & Canada, though they are most easily found in Hispanic markets. Of course, anyone anywhere can get these videos online; click here for details. 5. All Paramount English and Spanish versions are closed-captioned; Sony versions are not closed-captioned, and neither are the French versions of the Paramount videos. 6. The following videos are also available on Laser-Disc; each disc has 2 videos and has the same content (all have SRP of $29.98): A Rugrats Chanukah / A Rugrats Passover A Rugrats Thanksgiving / The Santa Experience A Rugrats Vacation / A Baby's Gotta Do What A Baby's Gotta Do 7. * -- Episodes and accompanying extras are also available on the big Rugrats tapes (Rugrats Vols. 1-6). Each of these tapes are recorded in EP/SLP, are 100 to 120 minutes in length, and have the complete contents of 2 regular-sized Rugrats videos. These videos are available for rent only at most Blockbuster Videos. 8. Length on the videos are for the US Paramount versions; lengths for the Sony versions are shorter. 9. For direct-to-video episodes, these are so in both the US & English Canada, unless specified. 10. All Sony and some Paramount Rugrats titles may be out of print. If these videos are not available in your area, I suggest auction sites such as eBay or Yahoo. 1993 Tales from the Crib * SRP: US$9.95 * Stock # : 833393 * Tape Length: 48 minutes * Bonuses: 2 "Inside-Out Boy" shorts * Episode Titles ** Toy Palace ** Real Or Robots ** Beach Blanket Babies ** The Trial A Baby's Gotta Do What A Baby's Gotta Do * SRP: US$9.95 * Stock # : 833693 * Tape Length: 47 minutes * Bonuses: 2 "Inside-Out Boy" shorts * Episode Titles ** Monster In The Garage ** Touchdown Tommy ** Let There Be Light ** The Inside Story 1994 Chuckie the Brave * SRP: US$9.95 * Stock # : 833573 * Tape Length: 48 minutes * Bonuses: The Rugrats Rap ** Episode Titles ** The Slide ** My Friend Barney ** Chuckie vs. The Potty ** Chuckie's Wonderful Life Angelica the Divine * SRP: US$9.95 * Stock # : 833583 * Tape Length: 47 minutes * Bonuses: Video Puzzle * Episode Titles ** Angelica The Magnificent ** The 7 Voyages of Cynthia ** Runaway Angelica ** Angelica's Worst Nightmare The Santa Experience * SRP: US$9.95 * Tape Length: 35 minutes * Bonuses: None * Stock # 833403 * Episode Titles ** The Santa Experience ** The Blizzard 1995 A Rugrats Passover * SRP: US$9.95 * Stock # : 836903 * Tape Length: 35 minutes * Bonuses: None * Episode Titles ** Passover ** Toys In The Attic 1996 Chuckie's Selfishness * SRP: US$12.95 * Tape Length: 52 minutes * Stock # : 836853 * Bonuses: Doug: The Robot Who Could Dance * Episode Titles: ** Chuckie's Selfishness ** Chuckie Finster and the Ducky (Silent Movie) ** Chuckie's Lost Musical ** Chuckie Wants to See Twippo ** Chuckie and the Millward Snowglobe ** Chuckie and the Issues ** Chuckie Feeds Spike the Dog ** Phil and Lil Make their Beds ** Tommy is Doing the Laundry ** Chuckie vs. the Villian Angelica's Opera Selfishness * SRP: US$12.95 * Tape Length: 52 minutes * Stock # : English: 836833 * Bonuses: Hey Aronld: Aronld at the Alps * Episode Titles ** The Great Pie War ** DodgeBall ** London! ** Prince Chuckie 1997 1998 Chuckie and the Scuba Divers *SRP: US$12.00 *Tape length: 58 minutes *Stock #: 839013 *Bonus: SpongeBob SquarePants King George and the Ducky *Episode titles: **Dig! Lift! Haul! **Chuckie and the Scuba Divers **Stealing a Star **Chuckie and the Dish Washers **Didi's Rumors of Ghosts 1999 Runaway Reptar *SRP: US$12.95 *Tape length:59 mins. *Stock #: 835853 *Bonus 1: Chuckie's Complaint *Episode titles *Runaway Reptar 2000 2001 2002 2003